


深夜乳奥合集

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, 乳奥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 最近和朋友无脑搞的乳奥脑洞……呃慎入，基本都带点颜色。1.低地三人x奥；2.拜仁x奥；3.奥x普；4.土x奥；5.独x奥那么奥皇到底有没有从中享受到呀？让我们来听听普鲁士怎么说。
Relationships: Austria/Bavaria (Hetalia), Austria/Germany (Hetalia), Austria/Netherlands/Luxembourg/Belgium (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Turkey (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 4





	深夜乳奥合集

**1-1480s**

小奥很小的时候被拜仁哥哥带去卢森哥哥家见小捷姐姐和小洪姐姐。两位姐姐对这个新来的孩子充满好奇，说这孩子长着一头不德意志的棕发，日后必成大器。卢森哥哥说你们想什么呢，德意志人的皇帝肯定要由纯种德意志人担任了。小洪说那你就是吗？卢森说当然啦你看我的头发多金，你们两个呐？你们都是褐色头发呢。小洪和小捷说，那你怎么不回勃艮第，要来我们这里呐？卢森不说话了。

几年后小奥的上司一统神圣罗马，上司的儿子被嫁去低地三国，人称马大帝。马大帝是联姻高手，主持过所有朋友的婚姻，还叫来达芬奇当司仪。小奥那时才只有十四五岁，懵懵懂懂，被从维也纳叫去布鲁日参加宴会，哦，还好不是从胡椒商人家救出马大帝。

小奥被灌了好多酒，昏昏沉沉地回房间休息。“睡吧孩子，主保佑你。”马大帝说。

然后小奥做了个梦，梦到自己被好多只手抚摸着，人们亵玩他。小奥哭了，可是越哭他们玩得越起劲。小奥抵抗不了。然后第二天太阳升起来时身边的人就化作枯骨，接着随风而逝，小奥却很快地成长起来。小奥吸收了他们，长得更强壮了！小奥梦到自己越来越厉害，越来越强大，直到——突然下身的刺痛惊醒了他。

小奥发现三个人正围着自己，其中一个是小时候见过的卢森哥哥，另两个也都是金发，是贝露姐姐和荷兰哥哥。小奥哭着往外跑，但是身体软绵绵的根本跑不动，就好像刚才喝的酒里被下了药。三个人很快追上来把他抱回去。不会的，不会是这样呀！马克西米连大人，您在哪里呢？小奥呼唤着马大帝，但是嘴里也发不出声音，他一定是被下了药！

“放心吧小家伙，我们会好好食用你的。”贝露姐姐说。然后小奥被蒙上眼睛，感觉沉进一片情//欲的海洋。

“你想做德意志的皇帝吗？那就让我来教导你吧。”卢森哥哥说。小奥忘了自己是来干什么的，也忘记那个梦的最后自己一无所有了。

**2-1600s**

自从小奥当上皇帝后，拜仁就觉得小奥和自己的关系越来越疏远了。拜仁问老萨怎么回事，老萨说，孩子长大了，自然不服管了呀，不然您看看我家那小勃？拜仁说：“我也不是那么挂念儿女情长的人，只是我很担心他。这孩子，这孩子他不是金发，不，这孩子他不懂帝国险恶啊。”“你担心个啥嘛！他能着咧，我天天看到他在舞会上转。”

这天拜仁看到小奥正在走廊上歪歪扭扭地走回自己的卧室，走一步晃两步。拜仁很担心，质问小奥怎么回事。小奥喝得醉醺醺的，像一滩泥一样趴在拜仁怀里说：“喝，再喝呀！”拜仁瞳孔地震，问小奥喝了多少，小奥说他也不知道自己喝了多少，只记得对面的邦国一直劝酒，然后他就成这样了。拜仁心想这可不行啊，孩子单纯又沉迷社交，总让人欺负。拜仁抱着醉酒的小奥沉思一晚，痛定思痛，决定让小奥认识一下自己的极限，永绝后患。

于是拜仁带小奥和老萨到慕尼黑的酒馆，测试小奥的酒量。单纯小奥喝了一杯又一杯，很快就又成柔若无骨的样子了。“小奥，你醒醒啊小奥！快告诉我你现在是醉了还是没醉。”拜仁摇晃着小奥的肩膀。老萨投来不屑的眼神：“喂，老拜啊，醉酒的人可不会说自己醉了的。”拜仁看了看小奥涣散的瞳孔，又看了看桌上的酒瓶，愣了一会问老萨：“你还记得他喝了多少吗？”“记得咧！三瓶红酒！两扎啤酒！”小奥坐在拜仁怀里，嘻嘻哈哈地开始笑，然后又要开始吐。拜仁满脸黑线，决定带小奥回家。

回到宫殿里拜仁好不容易把小奥洗干净了放到床上，小奥就在他怀里扭来扭去睡得不安稳，还嚷嚷着被低地三人组占便宜了云云，还有打倒法兰西，世界属于奥地利什么的胡话，然后又开始哭。拜仁安慰也不是责骂也不是，只能抱着小奥等他先睡着，挺着一根yy的jj。

第二天小奥清醒了，拜仁跟他说你的酒量就是这么多了，以后和人社交可别被欺负了！小奥感激地点点头，说谢谢你拜仁，我会尽快把你当选帝侯的事提上日程。拜仁拍一下小奥的脑瓜说小子，你就把我当成这个？小奥想了想说，那让你和波西米亚一样当王国？cnmd，拜仁在心里骂，我讨厌小孩子，他说。

**3-1700s**

西班牙战争小普坚定地站在小奥这边。小普早就听闻小奥治理帝国有什么特殊手段，但单纯如他，从未深究。这天小普拿到了王国冠冕，兴高采烈地问小奥，奥皇啊，听说你对功臣有特殊嘉奖，那么你看本大爷有机会得到吗？奥皇对这个半路出家的新教徒很不屑，不耐烦地挥手说没有，那都是流言。

但小普死缠烂打，非要奥皇给他嘉奖。奥皇说一顶王冠还不够吗？小普说我听说你对其他人都有——奥皇没办法，只好说好吧，那你随我来。

奥皇把小普带到自己的房间，然后开始搞小普。小普被脱得精光光，感到哪里不太对，怯生生又壮着胆子问，奥皇，难道你的嘉奖就是和本大爷doi吗？奥皇说是啊，然后摸了摸小普敏感的皮肤问，你是处男吗？你看起来好紧张。

“是啊，条顿可是不能搞的。”小普坦然地说。

“好的，那你很荣幸——”

“我？”

“是的，你很荣幸。你的第一次就是和我。我是奥皇，你当然要荣幸。”

小普困惑不解，然后奥皇就开始在他体内开拓。小普只能发出断断续续的声音：“我……普鲁士永远效忠于神圣罗马帝国！”

“不，错了，是效忠于我，罗德里赫。”奥皇说，“我给你的这顶王冠可都没告诉神圣罗马。”

小普一听更感动了。十分配合不说，还主动抬起上半身想和奥皇互动，比如抚摸奥皇的背啦，亲亲奥皇的嘴啦，之类的。奥皇看着这饥渴的小狼狗，脸上笑嘻嘻心里mmp，于是不好好扩张就操了进去。小普被操得瞳孔地震，感觉像被捅穿了一样疼，含着泪问奥皇这是怎么回事，为什么这种嘉奖这么痛苦。奥皇温柔地亲亲小普的额头说，你不是说你要效忠于我吗？为什么这点不适都不能为我忍受呢？小普一听觉得有道理，就把眼泪又憋回去，觉得自己正在接受奥皇的嘉奖，自己离神圣——呸——又近了一步。

奥皇第一次射的时候小普还沉浸在这种痛苦和嘉奖的纠结中，但还没想好对奥皇说什么，就又被奥皇搞了第二次。这次奥皇温柔了许多。小普感觉到难以置信的快乐，即使奥皇依然对他又抓又咬，留下不少伤痕。但是——啊，是奥皇在搞我！小普这样想着，就能达到高潮，流出了眼泪。

奥皇搞完第二次以后，小普想对奥皇说什么以表自己的决心，但奥皇就像变了一个人似的，冷漠地赶小普出门。小普心痛不已，灰溜溜地出去了。

第二天小普对小勃说，小勃你看，我得到奥皇的嘉奖了。小勃说是那种吗？小普说是哦，奥皇还搞了我两次，他可真厉害！我看到了奥皇和平常不同的一面，他对我果然是特别的——小勃用惊讶的呼喊打断了他：“天哪，为什么是奥皇搞你？平常都是奥皇让人搞啊！”小普愣在冷风中。

**4-1910s**

小奥和奥斯曼结盟，那就叫对方小土吧。小土想和小奥doi。小奥没多推辞。

小奥和新教徒搞过，和东正教徒也搞过，但和绿教还真的是第一次。小奥很担忧，总觉得自己在渎圣。小土倒是很坦然，大大方方地脱了衣服，开始解头巾。小土的头巾足足有三米长，吊在房梁上垂下来能到地上。小奥迟迟不肯脱衣。小土就耐心地等他。小奥心想，扭扭捏捏的也没什么意思，一鼓作气就脱光了，把衬衫叠得好好的，和小土的长袍一人放在一边。

奇妙的渎圣感——小奥又想。但小奥向来不会在外交上失了上风。于是小奥也大大方方地走到小土面前，细细打量着他麦色的细腻的皮肤。小土的体毛比白种人更少，像融化的焦糖般，一出汗就亮晶晶滑溜溜。小奥看得很入迷。然后小土突然把他抱起来，让他抓着吊下来的头巾。小奥从抓上头巾起就开始紧张了——这感觉，就像是被钉在十字架上，可是自己面对的是奥斯曼呀！两百多年前还打得不可开交来着，说什么维护基督教的圣战云云……但时代变了呀，现在大毛不和他好了，德国是疏远法国的，他对队友也不能挑挑拣拣的了。小奥只能闭上眼睛让小土玩弄。

出乎意料的，小土的技法很娴熟也很温柔。小土身上有股西方没有的特殊香料气味，让小奥想起马大帝被关在布鲁日时的那股味道。小土做什么都是温柔的。小奥再睁开眼睛时，眼眸都湿润了。小土轻轻地吻他的脖子和背，庄重而不狎昵地对他的前胸进行爱抚。小奥想起神圣罗马帝国那群对他下手没轻没重的天主教徒——他只听闻培养一个苏丹需要把他关在不见天日的高塔里许多年，让他们自相残杀，然后将幸存者放出；他没想到奥斯曼会这么甜美温柔。小奥得到了极致的享受。但小奥胸前的十字架一晃一晃地撞击自己的胸脯，他又脸红了。我在渎圣啊！他用力地想。

事毕，小土带小奥去浴池清洗，小奥趴在热气氤氲的浴池边，头上顶着毛巾，脸红扑扑地。小奥问小土：“第一次和天主教徒搞，会觉得背弃神明吗？”小土腼腆一笑说：“这不是第一次啦。”

“什么，之前有和谁搞过吗？”小奥追问。

“呵呵呵，”小土爽朗地笑了，“你忘啦，我早就和法国搞过了。法国这家伙呀上可结盟波西米亚勃兰登，下可找我奥斯曼，一边写着《如何维护天主教信仰》一边把教宗关押流放，他可真是放荡不羁呀！”

小奥听了深受感触，回想起三十年战争的一切，对小土的好感又加深了。

**5-1940s**

小奥在茶水间。舞会间隙小奥去茶水间躲避众人的目光，不想土豆也跟进来。小奥问小土豆做什么。小土豆不说话只是拉着他，之后说你今天的衣服真的很好看，我已经很久没见过你这么打扮。小奥误会了土豆的意思，以为土豆想搞他，于是对土豆说能不能不在这里搞，这样很不合适。土豆原本没有这个意思，但被这么一抗拒就不爽起来，然后说要搞小奥。小奥见劝说无果于是看了看手表说：“只有15分钟，一会某某将军会来，然后舞会要继续。”

土豆良心发现地锁了门，让小奥扶着料理台趴下，打算用桌上蛋糕的奶油润滑。小奥问这个蛋糕是怎么回事。土豆说应该是给某某将军的。小奥还没来得及拒绝，土豆就已经把奶油送进来。小奥只好忍耐。

茶水间的隔音效果非常差，门外的脚步声和谈笑声都非常清晰。小奥听到人们在谈论小捷和小洪，谈论落魄的小普，竟然还有人在谈论自己。

“他没有金发呀。”

“但是路德维希就对他情有独钟。”他们在外面说。

小奥难过极了，一边忍受土豆在后面的耕耘，一边注意让撩到背上的燕尾服下摆不要落下。这时一阵脚步声越来越近，小奥屏住呼吸，听见对方的手摸上门把手。小奥的心悬到了嗓子眼。

“这门怎么反锁了？”那人敲门说，“有人吗？里面有人没？……真奇怪。”

那人走远了。小奥松一口气，看了看手表，这时土豆就顶进来。小奥咬着嘴唇不敢出声。他们沉默地do着，土豆再次称赞了他的服装和仪表，说不愧是奥匈帝国来的社交专家。小奥想哭，但是一会出去他还得笑。小奥只能想想其他东西，比如小时候和神罗练习打架，比如西班牙战争后竟然对拜仁发火。

这时，门外的脚步声又响起来，甚至还有钥匙撞击把手的声音。小奥吓die了，忙用眼神问土豆怎么办。土豆的表情很冷漠，只是轻轻拍他的屁股。小奥想不出其他办法，只好清了清嗓子开口说自己在里面，弄脏了衣服要清洗。言毕门外的人问他还要多久出来，一会要为某某将军祝寿，有个蛋糕在茶水间里要取出。小奥惊恐地看着被挖去一大块奶油的蛋糕，强装镇定地说一会我会拿出去，很抱歉清洗还需要时间。门外人想了想说，哦，那你知道土豆在哪吗？小奥说他不知道。那人很惋惜，说，我以为东马克先生总是知道土豆在哪的，好了，总之你记得要把蛋糕端出来。

小奥看着手表，发现没有多久了，只好在心里催促土豆快点射。还好土豆很快就射了，为了不让奇怪液体流到外面还拿起一团纸巾塞进去。

小奥穿好裤子，整理好衣服，端着蛋糕用营业微笑出门了。没有人询问那块形状怪异的的奶油。将军吩咐小奥为他们切蛋糕。小奥把一块块蛋糕都分出去。将军说最后一块奖励给你吧！小奥优雅地吃起来，那正是少了奶油的那块。啊，只是被塞进去的纸团硌得他好难受。

**Ende**


End file.
